


Destiny

by ebonyfeather



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was 12, a fortune teller read Arthur's future...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

 

_“I see love in your future, young Prince, a binding love that will overcome the obstacles in your path. A stranger will enter your life, and will become your life. I cannot see their face, but I see dark hair and eyes like the bluest sky.”_

 

Twelve year old Arthur hadn’t been too impressed by that news, the thought of meeting said perfect woman not appealing in the slightest. His father, the King, looked on in ill-disguised contempt as the fortune teller read his son’s future. Had they been in Camelot, he would have had the woman executed for practicing magic. Unfortunately, they were visitors here, and King Alfred had insisted that Arthur have his fortune told. He swore that the woman was gifted, that she was never wrong, wanting to show her off to his guests and Uther knew better than to cause an incident between their kingdoms by refusing to indulge the man.

 

Arthur, however, was objecting for a different reason. He really didn’t want to know that he was going to meet his perfect woman in his future, especially not as he had just begun to realise that he found watching the knights practice on the training fields, getting all hot and sweaty and, if he was lucky, taking their shirts off, infinitely more interesting than watching girls as his friends wanted to do.

 

Of course, no one had ever mentioned the word ‘woman’ had they?

 

Arthur had to wonder, all these years later as he watched his lover sleep beside him after a particularly energetic night, if the fortune teller had foreseen this particular outcome in her crystal ball. Had she known that the dark haired, blue eyed stranger she had foretold him coming to love would be a man named Merlin?

 

He felt a smile tug at his lips at that thought, as he pictured her reaction had she seen what they had been doing a mere half hour earlier.

 

Merlin rolled over in his sleep and slipped an arm around Arthur’s waist as he snuggled in, burying his face in the crook of Arthur’s neck.

 

Arthur dragged the covers over them both and closed his eyes, making a mental note to one day let the fortune teller know that she had been correct.

 

 


End file.
